Melted
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: When Beast Boy breaks Raven's heart, can it be repaired? One-shot. Warning: Raven is very OOC.


**A/N: This is a one-shot, it's a bit sad, but kinda happy. I was sad when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

Raven couldn't believe it. She, after so many long years of waiting, had finally confessed her feelings for Beast Boy. The only problem was…. He was still stuck on that traitor, Terra. That's why she was leaving. She was gathering her things in her room right now, packing them into a velvety purple bag. She was crying, her heart broken once again. She started singing a song softly as she packed her things. _Lets see…. Leotard, cloak, Nevermore, bra, etc…. and picture of the titans. That was about it._

_Goodbye, my Santa Monica dream_

_Fifteen kids in the backyard drinkin' wine_

_You tell me stories of the sea,_

_And the ones we left behind._

She was soundlessly making her way up to the roof.

_Gooodbye to the roses on your street_

_Goodbye to the paintings on the wall_

_Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

_And the ones we left behind_

_And the ones we left behind_

She was letting the tears flow freely now. She had really thought that Beast Boy was the one for her. Apparently not. She kept bashing Terra in her mind, but she knew it was not her fault. She now rushed upstairs, not wanting to stay here any longer. She told Starfire she was leaving, and Starfire was crying and begging her not to. Raven told her to say goodbye to everyone for her, and that she'd set up a telepathic link with Robin to talk to them.

_I'm somewhere, you're somewhere,_

_I'm nowhere, you're nowhere,_

_You're somewhere, you're somewhere,_

_I could go there_

_But I don't._

She was singing the song silently to herself, as she rushed onto the roof. She was the roof now, standing there, reminiscing about her days with the titans, and looking back. She was now letting the tears down her face fall, she didn't care. She then took off. She didn't go super fast, but just enough.

_Rob's in the kitchen making pizza_

_Somewhere down in Battery Park_

_I'm singing about the future_

_Wondering where you are_

She started to think about today's events.

[Flashback]

"_Yeah, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, walking into her room like she requested. He thought he was in trouble, so it was a surprise what she said._

"_Hey, Gar." She said softly. She just held Nevermore out to him, afraid to speak what she was feeling. He took it, confused._

"_What do I- AAAHHHH!" he said, as he was being sucked into Nevermore. There he met Affection/ Love, Lust/ Passion, and Happy pouncing on him. _

"_Hiya, BB! Welcome back!" Happy yelled, excited._

"_Hey, cutie." Lust said._

"_Hi, Garfield." Affection said._

"_Hey, guys." Soon though, Lust and Happy vanished, leaving him and Affection behind._

"_Soo… uhm…" he started, nervous._

"_Okay, I just can't help it anymore! Beast Boy, I love you!" She blurted out._

"_W-wh-what?" he stuttered, in shock. He shook his head. "I'm sorry… But I still love Terra."_

_And with that, Love vanished, leaving Timid/Grief in her place. She shook her head._

"_I told her not to tell you… I told her she would get rejected, just like what happened with Malchior…"_

_And with that, Beast Boy was zapped who knows where._

_[End flashback]_

Raven sighed. Love just wasn't meant for her. She had to accept that, no matter how much she longed for it. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She picked up her song, where she left off.

_I could call you on the telephone_

_But do I really want to know_

_You're making love now to the lady down the road_

_No I don't. I don't want to know._

_At the tower_

All the titans were gathered around their breakfast, except for Starfire. (and Raven of course).

"Where's Star? Asked Robin.

"And Raven?" added Cyborg.

"Well," Beast Boy said, "They're probably having a girl talk or something." They all shrugged. Soon after, Starfire floated into the room, distracted and sniffling. Her face was red.

"Star?" Robin asked, concern etching it's way into his voice. She turned to look at him, but broke down into a fit of tears, landing on the floor.

"Star? What's wrong?" Robin jumped up.

"N-nothing….." she said.

"But…" he ried. She shook her head.

"Hey, Star, you know where Raven is?" asked Cyborg, trying to change the subject. That only made Starfire cry harder.

"I'll go see if shes in her room." suggested Beast Boy. Before he could take three steps, though, Starfire spoke up.

"Beast Boy, you will not find Friend Raven in there." She managed to choke out in between cries.

"What?" They all chorused, confused.

"The roof?" Asked Robin. She shook her head.

"F-friends…. Raven has left." They all had stunned expressions, Cyborg's jaw hitting the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Come and I shall tell you what she told me." She motioned to the couch. They slowly made their way over.

"She…. She said that the pain in her heart" she paused to look at Beast Boy, then continued "was too great to bare staying here. She said she must leave, and that she will set up a telepathic link with Robin so that we may communicate. And I believe I can reach her through meditation." They were all depressed at this news, and just sat there in silnce.

_With Raven_

She missed them already. Robin's attitude and brother-ness, Starfires bubbly, happy-go-lucky attitude and girl talks, Cyborg's big brother protective-ness, his and BB's arguments, and… Most of all. She missed Beast Boy. Sure, he drilled a huge hole in her heart, but…. She missed him. With all of her heart…. Or what was left. She still loved him. She always would, no matter what he did. She sat down against a tree, pulled her knees to her chest, put her head down, and started crying. She knew she should have never confessed her feelings. What a fool she'd been, for thinking he, perfect in almost every way, could love a half demon who always got on his nerves and couldn't show her emotions like a normal person. He was so much better off with Terra. But that's the thing;…. Terra was a rock. A statue, and he still loved her more than Raven. That's what made her feel pathetic.

_Titans Tower_

They were all distraught. Especially Beast Boy. _What a fool I'd been. How could I not see it would hurt her this much? And the thing was…. He didn't even know if he still liked Terra._ Just then, Robin hopped up.

"I got a message from Raven! SSHHH!" he screamed. He sat and concentrated. It took a while, but he got it.

"_Robin. Hi"_

"_**Raven! I miss you. We all do. Why did you leave? Starfire only let us know a little bit."**_

"_Well…. I left because I….." He could tell she was crying._

"_**Raven. It's okay."**_

"_I left because I told Beast Boy my feelinsg like an idiot, and… he… He rejected me. For Terra. And… The pain was too great… It'd be awkward if I was around. We would all be in despair still. It wouldn't be the same."_

"_**It's not the same without you here, either. Star doesn't stop crying, Cyborg somehow thinks he blames himself, I am just…. Lets just say I haven't been using hair gel. And Beast Boy…. He locks himself away, playing sad songs, crying, and he completely cut himself off from everyone, except for food."**_

Raven was stunned. _"…I'm sorry, Robin. But I can't come home. I just… I don't want you guys to see me like this. I'm sorry. I'll check back in tomorrow." _And with that, she cut off the connection.

"DAMNIT!" Robin shouted at the sky. Or the ceiling, rather.

"What happened? What did she say?" Cyborg asked.

"What did she say?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire was in her room, sulking.

Robin turned on Beast Boy, angry. "YOU!" he sputtered. "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled at Beast Boy. "YOU BROKE HER HEART AND MADE HER LEAVE!"

"But, I-"

"Wait, hold up. WHAT?" asked Cy.

"Raven confessed her feelings to him-" he pointed at BB "and he said he still loved Terra! You know she's a freaking ROCK? And Raven said it was heartbreak all over again, so she had to leave, or it would be awkward, and it wouldn't be the same." He said softer, looking down.

Cyborg just looked distraught. "…. I… I miss her." Was all he could say. Robin stormed off, Cyborg walked off sadly, leaving Beast Boy there. _Well… I'm going to go look for her. _With that, he traced her scent, and raced there.

_With Raven_

She was still beating herself up. _God I'm so pathetic! How could he ever love me? What was I thinking? _She was still crying. She was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Rae?" _Oh god no. Shit. I'm not ready for this. _

"Y… yeah?" she answered, cursing herself for her shaky breath. Before she knew it, the changeling was beside her.

"I'm sorry. This was my entire fault." He spoke softly.

"I just…. I can't…. I…" She was having trouble getting her words out. "I don't blame you. I was a fool."

"How were you a fool?" he asked.

"For thinking you, perfect in almost every way, could love a half demon who always gets on your nerves and can't show her emotions like a normal person. You are so much better off with Terra. But that's the thing;…. Terra's a rock. A statue, and you still love her more than me. That's what makes me feel pathetic." She sniffled, looking down into her knees.

Beast Boy looked at her. He made her feel like this. He made her believe that. He did this to her.

"Raven…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said about Terra."

"Then why did you say it?" she said, her voice muffled.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. I didn't know what else to say. I was so shocked, that it came out." Raven looked up at him with , red, tear strained cheeks.

"So…. What are you saying?" Raven asked him.

"I…. I'm saying this." He leaned in close and put his lips on hers. _Yes. This is what I want. _She thought. She climbed on his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned on him, pressing her weight on his, her chest on his. The kiss got passionate. They were as deep as they could go, their tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth. Ravens hands were entangled it his hair. Then, Beast boy started brushing his tongue against her bottom lip, while she nipped at his. He then leaned all the way back, putting her on top of him. He started to suck on her bottom lip.

"Beast Boy…." She slightly moaned. They soon broke apart, needing to breathe. Raven was panting as well as he, and looked down at him.

"Beast Boy… Do you love me?" She whispered sweetly in his ear as she ran her finger all over his chest.

"Of course I do, Rae. And I always will. Promise. Oh, and Raven… I don't think of you as a half demon… I think of you as a dark angel." Raven blushed and smiled. They stared at each other for a while before Beast Boy said,

"We should head back. They're probably worried about us." With that, they got up.

"So… Beast Boy…. You just repaired my heart, you know. Don't you think we should…. celebrate?" she whispered seductively in his ear, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah." He then picked her up, she wrapped her feet around him, arms still around her neck, his hands holding her up on her butt. They started kissing passionately again, but with more fire.

**A/N: I know, but I was feeling happier towards the end. Sue me. Reviews always appreciated!**


End file.
